


Oumasai Oneshots/Drabbles

by hajimes_erect_ahoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot collection, except when I make them suffer, i just want my children to be happy, no nasties here my children, oh well, oneshots, this is all sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_erect_ahoge/pseuds/hajimes_erect_ahoge
Summary: Just a bunch on oumasai oneshot/drabbles im writing! feel free to leave any request or ideas in the comments!all of these are gonna be drabbles meaning they're less than ~1000 words, except for chapter 2 which I took from my phantom thief au ashdbashfakChapter 1- Getting stuck in the rainChapter 2- Carnival date





	1. Getting Stuck In The Rain (Fluff)

Shuichi and Kokichi had been taking a relaxing stroll through the park when it had begun to rain. It had started out as a light drizzle- not a big deal. But then, a drizzle turned into a full-out downpour, soaking the two boys. Without an umbrella, they had taken refuge under the overhang of the nearby bathroom. 

Their plan was to wait it out and continue walking when the rain stopped, but it had shown no sign of letting up. While Shuichi wasn’t paying attention, Kokichi snuck out from under the awning and began playing around in some puddles that had formed on the pavement.

“Look, Shuichi! There are puddles!” he said excitedly.

“Kokichi, get back here! You’ll get soaked!” Shuichi exclaimed.

“Well yeah, that’s the point! Come on!” he splashed around in the puddles.

Shuichi watched him from a safe distance for a while, until Kokichi approached him with outstretched hands. 

“Come on, Shuichi!”

“K-Kokichi wait!”

Before he could protest further, Kokichi had pulled him into the puddles against his will. Unfortunately, he slipped and came crashing down straight into the water. He wasn’t injured, but he was soaked and definitely _not_ happy.

Shuichi slowly picked himself up off the ground and gave Kokichi a stern look.

“It is _on.”_

“Neheehee, catch me if you can!”

Thus, a chase ensued between the two boys. All worries of the rain long forgotten, the two of them playfully ran around and splashed in the various puddles. Eventually, Shuichi managed to grab Kokichi by the arm, holding the smaller boy in place.

“Looks like you’ve caught me! Now what're you gonna do?” Kokichi teased.

They stared into each other’s eyes, the intimacy of the moment taking hold of them. In place of a reply, Shuichi pulled his boyfriend in closer and leaned his head down, tilting it ever so slightly. Kokichi placed his hands on the taller boy’s shoulders and pulled himself in for the kiss. The rain was still pouring violently around them, but they didn’t care. The only feeling that either of them could register was the feeling of soft lips making contact with another.


	2. Super Fluffy Date at the Fair! (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from my other fic, The Obligatory Phantom Thief AU! (Chapter 9) Go check it out!
> 
> also comment some oneshot ideas im stuck lol

A vibrant orange color with a twinge of red tinted the sky, the sun setting ever so slowly. The two boys walked in sync, the crinkling of leaves beneath their steps audible. Accompanying the scenery was a light breeze, the cool air being warded off by layers of clothing. Little bits of autumn had been sprinkled throughout the town, gradually finding their place and overtaking the heat of summer. The cool air was refreshing.

“Shuichi, let's go on the ferris wheel first! Wait no, the swing ride! Save the ferris wheel for last! Hey look, cotton candy!” Kokichi was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Shuichi smiled softly, “How about we go on some rides first, then get some food?”

“O-kayyy! Swing ride it is!” he emphasized with a bounce in his step.

The pair waited in line for a few minutes before boarding the ride, sitting in a double swing so that they were right next to each other. While Shuichi was not a fan of heights, the delighted expression on Kokichi’s face had made up for it entirely.

“Look, Shuichi! We’re flying!” he grinned.

“Y-yeah…” Shuichi mumbled.

“Don’t tell me my beloved Shuichi is afraid of heights?!” he asked dramatically.

“I’m not afraid! I’m just not used to rides like this, that’s all…” he defended.

“Poor Shumai! Here, I’ll make you feel better!” he reached his hand over and interlaced his fingers with Shuichi’s, gripping his hand tightly. Shuichi felt the het rise to his face and squeezed back, enjoying the contact.

_His hands are so tiny..._

The two boys sat in peaceful silence until the ride was over. After departing the swing ride, Kokichi became distracted by the classic carnival game where you had to bounce a ball into a cup. It was three balls for one dollar, and there were six cups arranged together in a triangle. After his third try, Kokichi came close to giving up out of frustration.

“Ugh! Come _on,_ I was so close that last time!” he exclaimed, “This game has gotta be rigged!”

Shuichi chuckled, amused at the frustration in his tin boyfriend over such a trivial game. “Do you want me to try?”

“Ooh, good idea! You try, Shuichi!” he stepped aside Shuichi have his aim with the last ball. It went in the center cup on his first shot.

“Woah! You did it!” he proudly stated, “That’s my super smart detective boyfriend!”

Before Kokichi could draw too much attention to them, Shuichi quickly cut off his praises. “Oh, it was nothing…” he said shyly.

The man running the game handed over a huge stuffed bear to Shuichi, who in turn gave the bear to Kokichi. “Here.”

Kokichi blushed and held the giant stuffed bear to his chest, looking up at Shuichi and smiling.

Shuichi looked fondly at his boyfriend, “Is there anything else you wanna do while we’re here?” 

“Yeah, one more thing! There’s something I wanna do on the ferris wheel! But first, let’s go get some cotton candy!”

“Sure.” Although Shuichi couldn’t match the excitement of his boyfriend, he certainly was enjoying himself. Normally he wouldn't have been exhausted by all this walking around, but being around Kokichi was… different. He felt energized, like he could do anything around him. He felt unstoppable.

The couple grabbed some cotton candy on the way to the ferris wheel, Shuichi holding it in his right hand while his left was intertwined with Kokichi’s. Since Kokichi’s other hand was occupied by carrying the stuffed bear, he would part his lips every so often and Shuichi would feed the cotton candy to him. Shuichi blushed a bit during this, but soon enough got used to the maneuver.

Finally, they arrived at the ferris wheel. 

The two boys boarded the ride in their own carriage, shared between just the two of them. They sat opposite of each other, staring into one another’s eyes. By now the sun had finished setting and darkness had descended upon them, bright stars dotting the sky above them. 

The ferris wheel slowly begin to take off, raising them up in the air at a relaxing pace.

“So what did you want to do while were up here?” Shuichi asked.

“You have to wait, Shumai! Till we get to the very top of the ferris wheel!” he smiled.

“Okay…” he didn't know why, but he could feel anxiety pooling up in the bottom of his stomach. He trusted Kokichi, but he never knew what the smaller boy could have up his sleeve.

A few minutes passed before they arrived at the top of the ferris wheel. The ride came to a stop, and the two of them gazed into each other’s eyes. Kokichi had an impish smirk on his face, and Shuichi felt his anxiety heighten. But before he knew it, all his worries had dissolved as he felt a soft pair of lips meet his own. Kokichi placed his hands on Shuichi’s shoulders and pulled him closer, and Shuichi followed suit by placing his hands on the other boy’s waist.

The pair remained like this for a bit before pulling apart, each of them out of breath. It was silent save for the small gasps of air that they each took. 

“...There.” Kokichi broke the silence.

“Hm?”

The smaller boy smiled. “That’s what I wanted to do at the top of the ferris wheel, silly!”

Shuichi smiled and took Kokichi’s hands into both of his own, relishing the way that the other boy’s eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“I… I love you, Kokichi.” he bravely stated.

Kokichi’s eyes widened and the faintest blush appeared on his face in the darkness.

“I love you too.”


End file.
